<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【男V×竹村】一根烟 by Nightingale_OvO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660083">【男V×竹村】一根烟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_OvO/pseuds/Nightingale_OvO'>Nightingale_OvO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_OvO/pseuds/Nightingale_OvO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/Male V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【男V×竹村】一根烟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【1】<br/>　　说起感情，强尼·银手喜欢强调：夜之城只有两件事情是真实的，一件是杀，一件是操。要找真爱，就他妈去爱乐之城（La La Land）。<br/>　　可这座全美最烂的城市，在你有限的人生中，发生过一则疯狂爱情故事，对象是一条狗。<br/>　　你想为这个故事起一个开头，思前想后很久，你决定从一根烟说起——一根来自竹村五郎的烟。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>【2】<br/>　　那天你们去扭扭街，他被路人误认为是谐星，为了隐藏身份竟然假戏真做地表演了日野秀智的经典绝活。从和歌子手上拿完情报后，你忘不了他憨厚又喜感的表演，你又故意喊他秀智，他瞪着你让你别闹。你说：“让我闭嘴，总得给点好东西贿赂我吧。”<br/>　　他摸遍全身，最后给了你一根烟，说是他身上最值钱的东西。你叼走烟，碰巧打火机在他点完自己那根后马上坏了，他再次强调自己没钱，让你随便找人借。你早就觉得他落魄的模样非常有性张力，情不自禁地，你抵上他的额头，向他的烟借火，他没有反抗，于是你的烟头也燃起火星。<br/>　　你瞥他一眼，他什么表情也没有，你有些失望。强尼在你脑海里故作呕吐，但你吸上一口烟，他马上赞叹这味道真他妈的高级。你享受地靠在栏杆上抽烟，听见他悠悠开口：“这款烟，是荒坂大人喜欢的，每次抽都好像他还在。”<br/>　　操！你跟强尼不约而同地感到恶心。你狠狠地扔掉烟，但下一秒就后悔了——你可能一辈子也买不起这么高级的烟，应该抽完再扔。香烟在半空中划出一道抛物线，落在不远处的巷口。有个流浪者拾起那根烟，如获至宝地吸了起来。<br/>　　你任性地说：“就一根烟，这不够，我还要别的。”<br/>　　他把你当成小孩子打发：“V，别闹，我们时间不多了。”<br/>　　行。你想以后有的是机会。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>【3】<br/>　　你们为数不多的聊天记录里，他时常老派地引用寓言加密信息。很多次他试图站在长辈的身份教育你人生哲理，你都没听懂，一来你不了解日本文化，二来你没接受过教育。他会杀人，也会举杯邀月，你同样杀人，但你只懂算一条命的钱。明显又不可跨越的鸿沟横亘在你们之间，这样的现实里，你义无反顾的爱上了他。<br/>　　强尼·银手最先察觉你的感情变化，秉承一贯的作风，他抽烟，漫不经心的语调：“我以为你是骗四季宝的，结果你还真是个和平的爱狗人士。”你让他滚，他左耳进右耳出。只要你不服从荒坂，他就不会干涉你其他私事，顶多插两句嘴。反正，再过不久，你的灵魂就会彻底消失。据说人临死前，昔日美好的画面将会走马灯一般复现眼前。这个操蛋的社会没给过你太多美好的经历，除了和竹村侦查荒坂工业园的杂乱楼顶，那是你第一次吻他的地方，你们无数次的吻里，只有这一个浪漫而无瑕。<br/>　　那座高楼上，他点了不喜欢的披萨，你们面对面相坐，金黄的日光铺满大地。在危险游戏开始的前夕，你们仿佛挤进时间的缝隙，和平地分享彼此的过去。你注意到他时不时望着东方天空，你知道他想家了，东方文明素有落叶归根的说法，他扎起的头发和短胡须泛着灰白，遗憾的是，这里是夜之城。<br/>　　他说有时候也想做个自由人，你说现在也为时不晚，他又用了一句老话回答你：老狗玩不出新花样。强尼躺在围墙上，一翻身就掉了下去，无毛猫跳下去追他。你心里有个念头：“五郎啊……假如你可以放下一切，做个自由人，要不要跟我一起，离开夜之城？”<br/>　　“V，我很高兴你这么说，可我必须要为荒坂大人复仇。滴水之恩，当涌泉相报。”<br/>　　“复仇完了呢？”你有些动摇。<br/>　　“继续维护荒坂家族的利益。”<br/>　　“操。”你咒骂一声，“你他妈就不能想想你自己的未来吗！”<br/>　　“如果没有荒坂大人，我可能永远都活在千叶贫民窟。V，只要你站在我的角度思考，就会理解我的所作所为……”<br/>　　“荒坂三郎已经死了！”你冲动地抓住他的肩膀，稍微用力，他被你压在身下。他的脸因你的遮挡而蒙上阴影，他要求你放开，你说：“我上次说的，一根烟，不够。”<br/>　　本能驱动你吻上他，你惊喜地发现，这就是你一直以来想要的，只是一个吻。强尼震惊地发出一声“我操”，虽说有些突兀，场地也不合适，但你总算得到了。他多次试图推开你，可每做挣扎都让你和他的身体贴得更近。也许他知道是徒劳，也许他接受了你的热情，又也许你唤醒了他沉睡已久的欲望。一条失去了财富、地位和尊严的野狗和一个生命即将凋零的人，无视黄昏，抛弃立场地拥吻。<br/>　　你无意间摩擦出星火，为了让它燃烧，你说：来做爱吧。你不是在征求意见，你只是说出接下来会发生的事，但当你真的开始扒下衣服时，他伸手阻止了你，“V，我们现在还有更重要的事。”<br/>　　你很爽快：“好，那我们忙完再做。”<br/>　　“V！”<br/>　　<br/>【4】<br/>　　你快速进入工作状态，他马上不计前嫌，你们从短暂的朋友恢复成盟友。但那晚你们还是做了，你按他说的黑入了山车，出来后他表示祭典前会联系你，你知道你又要和他失联一段时间。你又有些不甘心，骗他回到他的车里，趁他不注意钳制住，使他趴在车后座上。<br/>　　“V，你在做什么！”<br/>　　“做爱。”你冷静地回答他，“我说的，忙完再做。”<br/>　　你想要他，即使隔着衣物，你性器也硬得火热。车子因为他的激烈反抗而摇摇晃晃，路过的人想都不用想里面在发生什么。你让他翻了个身，用舌头侵略他的口腔，“你刚才都没有拒绝我，现在装什么装？”<br/>　　“V，妈的，你——”<br/>　　你打断他：“记得我们在日本街碰头的那会吧，你说你尊严也没有了，我就想，被我操也不过分？”<br/>　　“V……”<br/>　　“少废话，不做爱你他妈自己想办法进山车。”你再度俯身吻他，左手牢牢控制他的手腕，右手为他解开衬衫，他的身体很快在你面前一览无遗。你的视线自脖颈那块最迷人的地方往下游至他的性器，和性偶千篇一律的阴茎不同，他的颜色有些深，整根在你的注视下会羞涩地跳动。即使嘴上说着不愿意，实际上性器早就硬了，狗的心情都体现在尾巴上，竹村的性器就是他的尾巴，这条尾巴此刻只为你一人竖起。<br/>　　“V，你不要这样……”他还想劝你，直到他的性器被你一只手抓住上下套弄，逐渐地，他沉溺在快感中。<br/>　　你愉悦地、自豪地、欣喜地吻遍他全身，然后按耐不住地插进他身体。顶到他深处时，你们同时发出了一声吟叫，像一声号角，宣告真正的战斗开始。他在你身下，喘息没有规律，你时而放慢速度欣赏他的表情，时而油门踩到底地冲刺。他的性器不安分地跳动，像在找寻一个温暖的巢穴，于是你施舍地用手掌包裹住他孤独的巨根。<br/>　　你笑着看他，“你看，你明明就想要。”<br/>　　“呃……啊……”<br/>　　他没有否认，也没有承认。你猜他应该是羞耻的，你操过的性偶里就有日本人，床上特他妈能装，叫得又特他妈的浪。你一想到现在被你压在身下操的男人还是荒坂三郎身边的第一护卫，心里更加爽。你操了荒坂的狗，全城的帮派都得尊敬你。你忍不住加速，继续亲吻他的唇，他的胡须都沾着你们的唾液。雨夜、车战、和竹村五郎，多重刺激下，你高潮了，你为他贫瘠的洞口灌入生命之水。你疲惫地亲吻他，埋入他的怀里，声音嘶哑地说：“五郎，跟我走。”<br/>　　他拒绝了。<br/>　　你试图跟他谈条件，但他比你更清醒。你说你有些困了，想在车上睡一晚，他穿上衣服，想转移去驾驶座，但被你紧紧搂住。你不知道他是以一种什么心情陪你，你不在意，你只要他在身边就够了。其实你并不困，只是想跟他相处，问他日本有猫灵是不是也有狗灵，他一本正经地回答你没有，但有雪女、河童、地缚灵等等，还有八百万神明。日本很美，比文化沙漠一样的美国好得多。<br/>　　不知不觉，你恢复体力了。天光之前，你们又酣畅淋漓地做了一次爱。你充满恶趣味地要他打赌，射精和日出哪个来得更快。他笃定未见到黎明你就卸货，你确信这一次你可以持续得更久。你们心照不宣地计算东方地平线的曙光出现，然而这次没有分出胜负，因为你的精液和朝阳几乎同一时间迸射，圣洁的乳液从他的城门满溢滴落，如同升起的破晓光洒遍大地。你恍惚以为自己才是造物主。<br/>　　<br/>　　　<br/>【5】<br/>　　你多希望，他不再是一条狗。他越是提及荒坂，你越恨荒坂。你早就分不清你到底是爱还是恨，这两种情感就是并蒂双生花，于腐烂土地生根发芽，成熟时盘旋在世界中央。你帮他成功见到华子，对方不信任他，亦不信任作为证人的你。你在303号房间救了他，之后想方设法地见到他，却看见他比之前更憔悴。他不愿意放下仇恨，和你逃离夜之城，他跟荒坂有斩不断的羁绊，跟你只有合作和做爱。<br/>　　出于发泄，出于无奈，你又和他做了几次爱。他开始习惯了，也会回应你。你不知道他的回吻中是否也包含一种叫爱的物质，你猜不透这个男人。他是一块墨，通体莹黑，干净纯粹。正因是黑色的，才让你感觉自己像盲人。只有你们肌体碰撞时，他那一声声叫床里，你才能融化这块墨，看清楚光，光始终追随着荒坂三郎的身影。<br/>　　强尼说没见过这么忠诚的狗了，操他一百遍都不听话。<br/>　　你不得不同意他说的话，你点燃一根烟，说：“你说得对，夜之城只有杀和操是真实的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>【6】<br/>　　或许还是太年轻，随着你在夜之城的名声逐渐响亮，你自满地认为这里没有你攀不过的高墙。日本街的暗巷中，你不甘心地，生平第一次放低了姿态，问他能不能跟你走。强尼在一旁骂脏话，劝你清醒点。你不管不顾，冲动代替了理性。<br/>　　你满怀希冀地投去期待，而狗始终是狗，他的眼神永远坚毅，闪烁着对主人的忠诚，“V，我要为荒坂大人复仇，荒坂帝国永垂不朽。”<br/>　　顷刻间，如同脑袋被塞进冰湖的清醒熄灭了你眼中的高光。有条寄生虫幸灾乐祸地嘲笑你，得逞地认为能继续利用你了。你怒火中烧，一拳砸上竹村脸，“我可去你妈的吧！”<br/>　　他踉跄后退了几步，没有还手。一行血从他唇缝间流出，他伸手擦拭，洁白的衣袖沾上刺目的猩红。你又一次后悔自己的冲动，你向他道歉，他对于你这样的年轻人十分宽容，于是原谅了你。<br/>　　昏光暗影里，你们相顾无言。<br/>　　竹村不会跟你走的，你要失去他了，你知道他正在离你远去。他可以为了目的不择手段，包括跟敌对立场的你合作。他也可以为了让你配合他的计划，跟你做爱。如果荒坂需要，他现在立刻马上就干净利落地切断你们之间的联系。<br/>　　真他妈的是狗！虚伪的日本人！傻逼日本狗！<br/>　　你也大可选择成为荒坂的狗，这样他就会在你身边。可假如没有荒坂，竹村五郎也不会成为一条狗。<br/>　　革命吧，把这个世界烧成灰——<br/>　　你们就此分道扬镳。<br/>　　你没有再叫过他的名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>【7】<br/>　　你坚持自我搞死了荒坂，完成你的复仇。你以为这样竹村就自由了，结果他彻底把你当成敌人。伟岸的帝国级企业众目睽睽之下轰然倒塌，万人空巷的欢呼庆贺里，你感受不到一丝喜悦。你仍是个将死之人，颓废地倒数死神到来。<br/>　　竹村给你打电话，他不想见你，骂你是婊子，并诅咒你下地狱。你觉得那是祝福，杀了这么多人，你从未想过自己能上天堂。然后竹村告诉你，他准备自杀。电话挂断后，你震惊地发现他切断了定位，让你找不到他。<br/>　　“操！”<br/>　　你身体已经很虚弱了，强尼几乎占有了主导权。但你坚持满城搜索他的痕迹，一所餐厅的老板是最后见过他的人，据描述，竹村坐在进门右拐靠窗的最后一桌，像在等人。你认出来是你们第一次建立盟友关系的餐厅。你也颓然地坐在那个位置，接着收到一通朋友的电话，告诉你竹村的尸体被发现在恶土。<br/>　　荒坂倒下了，没人为他举行葬礼，理所当然的，他被遗弃在那里。你冲到车库，驾驶汽车穿过一个又一个红灯，不顾雨天打滑的危险加速，终于来到恶土。<br/>　　成千上万的废物堆积，散发着腐朽的气息。你冒着雨焦急地搜寻，最后在一个不起眼的角落找到了他。你觉得这个角落有些眼熟，蓦地想起这是你被德肖恩一枪崩了头后苏醒的地方，他在这里将奄奄一息地你带走，救活。<br/>　　难以言尽的悲伤潮水般涌上心头，你轻轻搂着他，审视染血的白西装、散落的头发、冰凉的躯体。<br/>　　强尼蹲在你身边，摘下了眼镜，没有冷嘲热讽，没有脏话：“节哀，我的朋友。”<br/>　　你铁定创伤小组没来过，因为他早就失去财富，交不起会员费。幸运的是，你赶在黑帮来偷走器官之前发现了他，使得他仍是完整的。你见过很多死相，没有什么比竹村更触目惊心。也许是你了解他生前有多体面，才会对他死后被草草扔在恶土的狼狈愤愤不平。你知道他为什么自杀，就和每个逐梦者一样，梦死了，人也失去活着的意义。他的白衬衫袖口有一道突兀的陈旧血迹，你马上意识到是你们决裂那天一拳头打出来的，他始终没有洗去，仿佛当做纪念品。<br/>　　他总坚定地高喊“荒坂大人万岁”，以至于他人都断定他只是在利用你，可只有你看到，他的短信、他的通话、他生活的细节里处处透露出对你的关心。<br/>　　操你妈的，五郎！<br/>　　——他听不见。<br/>　　雨水和泪水混合着冲洗你的脸，你无声痛哭，回忆着你们的相识到相别，即使你们做了很多次爱，他心里永远把公司的责任放在第一位。这该死的、固执的、忠心耿耿的日本人，你根本想不通你爱他哪里！可是再怎么猜也没用，他不会告诉你答案，你也要死了。你残存的意识不断重播你们每一次做爱的画面：他在你身下喘气，他的性器在寻找你的手掌，他在呼唤你的名字。<br/>　　生命中有他的合二为一里，你都相信自己是幸福的。你心满意足地闭上眼，回到铺满日落的楼顶，竹村背向你，拿着瞄准镜侦查工业园，你踱步至他身边，把黄昏的晚霞当成黎明的曙光。<br/>　　<br/>　　END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>